The Venom's Rebellion
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When Assassin Student Nagisa Shiota has to move to Mitakihara City he comes in contact an alien symbiote joining with him to set right something corrupted. Now Nagisa has to faced the Akumara, memories foreign to himself and a group of former classmates turned Puella Magi, what is he going to do?


"Okay so let's all take a breather, or two and reflect on what's been happening the past couple of days. First my mum's company sends her to merry ol' England for her job and I'm sent to live with my dad but had to move to a new city because your grandmother was dying and your old man wanted to see her again. That part was okay, what happened next was not what you were expecting especially seeing six of your former classmates dressed up as magical girls fighting a massive monster, going on and on about how dark the Law of Cycles had became and that you need to wake up the light of the law of cycles again. And then just to up the weirdness factor you find an goo like alien who gives a shit ton of power and superhuman abilities to help restore the law of Cycles. Not to mention it also has the capacity to store several different weapons, which don't get me wrong is cool" a boy said to himself. "I quite like the idea that I'm some kind of badass superhero, but who do I have to defeat to restore the Law of Cycles whatever that is" he said as he walked into his school while seeing the new girl Madoka with Homura Akemi or was she here since her first year and that Homura was the transfer students. "And that's another thing my memories are scrambled when it comes to this city; One minute I think I remember Madoka being a easily startled transfer student, and other times she's a confident student; the goo called a Klyntar symbiote who's adopted the name Venom says it could because of it that I'm having memory warps." he said as he sat down at his desk.

* * *

" **What is wrong Nagisa, did your dad's cooking upset your digestion tract again"**

"No no that; something feels off with Homura today" Nagisa mentally said 'Man telepathy is strange'

" **I'm surprised that it hasn't picked me up yet, but then again its race was always diluted'**

"How so?" Nagisa asked

 **"They sought out a way to end Entrohpy in the Universe by using the emotions of Teenage girls, when in reality they should be working with the rest of the Galaxy to find a to stop the World Eater, for he drained the galactic energy output when he ingests worlds. Not to mention it's bad for the Universe to lose planets"**

"So how do I redirect their attention from the girls to the World Eater" Nagisa said

 **"I suggest we table this discussion for later...you're teacher is doing something"**

"Probably going on and on about the things guys do wrong" Nagisa said before the teacher called him to attention "Yes Miss?"

"Tell me Nagisa what is the proper answer to the question of what a woman is wearing?" The teacher asked.

"You look really nice in that dress/outfit, is it new?" Nagisa answered 'Kill me please' he whined as the teacher went on a winded tirade.

 **"hopefully it will be over soon"** Venom said feeling like banging it head on red hot coals while listening to a little kid crying at full blast " **Does she ever teach?"**

"Who knows" Nagisa groaned.

"FINA **LLY!** " the boy and his partner said racing out of the school after nine torturous hours of hearing dull teachers drone on.

"You want to find some shadows and transform?" Nagisa asked

" **Would love to Partner** " Venom said as he quickly found a darkened Alley.

"HENSHIN!" Nagisa said as a black substance spread over his body giving him the physique of a MMA Fighter, soon the substance gained a white spider on teh torso, spike on the shoulder pad and forearms also it gained the look of body armour. Having a thicker part of the suit in front of his neck to protect it

"That feels better" Nagisa said as two white rings appeared for eyes. Soon he shot out a string of web and jumped up into teh air using teh web as a boost. "Finally Freedom, you picking up anything on the Venom-sense wavelength?" Nagisa asked

 **"All clear"** Venom said " **However I do sense Madoka in the park, what to take her on a tour?"**

"I think that would be nice for her" Nagisa said "Anybody with her?"

 **"Just Sayaka and Hitomi, no signs of Homura anywhere, but that doesn't mean we can let our guards down, she's been known to randomly appear and disappear at a whim's notice.**

"Great the Magical Girl turned Demon can pop up like a weed, how am I suppose to beat her ass black and blue again?" Nagisa asked

 **"It appears that we are somehow immune to the demon's magic"** Venom said

"Oh well, INCOMING!" Nagisa shouted before pikcing up the pink haired girl for a swing around Mitaikhara City

"HEY!" Sayaka shouted "Bring her back" she playfully demanded know that this was a regular thing for Venom as people knew him in that form would do.

"I WILL, TOMORROW" he shouted back.

* * *

"SAYAKA HITOMI SAVE ME" Madoka joined in before laughed "So what's the occasion"

"Just a little fun" Venom said

"Are you still after Homura?" Madoka

"I'm afraid so, how is everything with you?" Venom asked placing them down on a random rooftop

"I'm still without my ultimate form. But without the wraith or Magical Girl I suppose it doesn't matter much. Things are getting worse aren't they?"

"They are, luckily the Assassin Sextet Puella Magi squad are the only remaining Magical Girls, but they too will one day come under Homura's gaze" Venom said

"Then we have to save them" Madoka said as her eyes flickered gold before returning to normal, collapsing making

"Easy, you don't have it all back." Venom said "So relax until we figure out a way to transfer the power from her to you. Even then the Incubators could try and control the system again; plus is it just me or is it unbalance?"

"Unbalanced?" Madoka asked

"Yeah, I don't knwo how thought. Anyway if we can find where she keeps her Dark Gem, we could restore your powers."  
"But what I saw Mitakihara was a wasteland" Madoka said

"No that was something else. Maybe a glimpse of the future before Homura took over, but that black tyower where she was trapped. That could holds some clues" Venom said

"So now what?" Madoka asked. As Venom was about to say something he looked to the left and glared at who was there

"Hello Homura" Venom said

* * *

"Greetings Venom, Madoka how are you?"  
 **"Bitch!"** Venom said

"Klyntar" Homura spat out

"I didn't allow her to come to harm, if that's what you want to chew my ass out on" Venom Nagisa said

" **Otherwise, kiss the front end of a bus"** the symbiote said

"How charming creature, be lucky you and your host are out of my control

" **Thank you lady luck, still having problems with Sayaka?"**

"Cool it Venom" Nagisa said

" **I hereby apologise to the Akumara"** the symbiote said

"Nice title, a lot better that what everyone else was calling me" Homura said flicking her hair back

"So Homura you can escort Madoka home and I can go out and look for scawy scawy thugs" Venom Nagisa said

" **Or you can kiss the bus, you just saying"**

"No, its okay I actually wanted to talk to you"

"Excuse **us"** Venom said unified

"Homura" Madoka whimpered.

"I won't be long Madoka, then we can walk home." Homura said

"Okay" Madoka said walking down the stairs

* * *

"Leave Madoka alone, I don't need her powers returning" Homura demanded

 **she needs those powers so she can be happy, but you being the dumb bitch you are thought she wasn't"**

"She could be with her friends, her family, she couldn't be normal. I helped her.

"Homura, maybe helping people made Madoka happy, seeing an end to the curse" Nagisa said

 **"Quick question, how did you obtain her powers"** the symbiote said

"That is unimportant" she said

" **Unimportant my ass, she had to have found a way around the Law of Cycle's power and took it for herself. That is why we must find the solution, becuase something is coming"** Venom said " **And its not good!"**

"I feel it too" Nagisa said

" **Come on, we have to find something to do"** Venom said " **I sense three thugs beating on a group of teenagers"**

"May as well" Nagisa web-slinging away

* * *

 **Okay so new project, for awhile now I"ve been thinking of oding a Madoka Magica/Marvel/Assassination Classroom crossover and I tired one idea but that failed, so I'm trying this idea, if its get popular then I'll make it into a series, if not hey I tried and no one couldn't say otherwise. So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
